


Coming Home

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Smut, daddies destiel, family road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: Entering the last stretch of their cross country road trip, Dean, Cas, and their daughter Claire stop for lunch just outside Laramie, Wyoming. A cute little fluff drabble with a tiny bit of smut.





	

Dean Winchester was tired. Like, could nap for a week tired. Why he and his husband, Castiel, thought it was a good idea to take their four year old on a cross country road trip Dean wasn't quite sure. Dean sighed internally, okay he knew why, because he wanted to visit his brother and he absolutely hated flying. So he'd rather pack the family into the car and deal with endless hours of Disney Soundtracks than step one foot anywhere near an airport. Castiel, bless his soul, supported Dean's completely rational fear and absolute stubbornness. As they got out of the car somewhere in Wyoming Dean looked across the roof of the CRV to see his husband stretching up his arms and trying to work a kink out of his stiff shoulder. Dean fell a little bit more in love, and he wasn't sure how that was even possible at this point, but there he was, staring at his husband with his two day beard and his messy hair and Dean felt his heart palpitate like he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. 

"Daddy!" his daughter got his attention from where she was still stuck in her car seat and his smile grew. Okay, maybe he knew of two of the most beautiful things. 

"Well good afternoon Miss Claire. Look who's finally up." Dean teased his daughter as he unclasped her belt and she shimmied quickly into his arms. 

"Hungry." 

"We're getting food now." Dean said, closing the door and making sure he had the keys before locking and closing his own door. 

"Dean, want me to take her? You've been driving this whole time." Cas said this with his voice rough from exhaustion and countless hours of sing-alongs and eye-spy's. 

"Nah, I'm good." Dean smiled and leaned over to his husband, kissing him chastely. 

"Ewwww, daddy's kissing papa." 

Dean turned his attention back to his daughter. "Oh yeah, that grosses you out?" 

"Cooties." She said with a firm nod. 

"What're they teaching you at this daycare, huh?" 

"Clearly something about cooties." Cas said as he held the door open for them. 

"Well, one day you'll be happy your daddies love each other so much." Dean said, thinking of all the times his parents fought. 

"Still got cooties." Claire said. "Can I have cookies?" 

"No you cannot have cookies for lunch. How about Mac and Cheese?" 

"With hot dogs?" 

"They don't have hot dogs here, baby." Cas said.

Claire sighed. "Fine."

"So much woe for such a little thing." 

"Hi, welcome to Panera, what can I get you?" 

"Hi there." Cas took over ordering, knowing exactly what they usually got, a pick two with salad and sandwich which they split (Dean the sandwich, Cas the salad) and mac and cheese (or pb&j depending on her mood) for Claire. "And two of the largest coffee's you sell." 

Dean smiled resisting the urge to kiss his husband again. Dean would definitely classify himself as an affectionate person; but he spent a majority of his youth trying to be "the cool guy" denying himself intimate human contact. When he met Cas he made up for that double time. Every second that he could be touching Cas he would. After they had Claire he divided his affection equally between the two.

"That'll be right up. Here's the cups for your drinks." 

Cas took the cups, handing one to Dean. They made their way to the coffee counter; Dean poured his black while Cas did a French Roast adding liberal amounts of sugar and cream. They picked up their food and found a booth in the corner. Dean almost hated to sit down again, knowing they still had quite a way to go before they were home. He got Claire settled and sat reluctantly. 

"Cheesey hot." Claire complained, watching the mac and cheese steam in front of her. 

"Yes it is. Very hot. Here, let's eat your apple first." Cas said looking at the round apple. "I wonder if they have a knife. I should've gotten her a fruit cup." 

"I got it." Dean said, pulling a pocket knife from his jeans. 

"Dean!" Cas looked around like the FBI would swoop in to cart Dean off for having an over the counter pocket knife. 

"Calm yourself, babe." Dean said, slicing the apple into Claire sized pieces and arranging them on a napkin for her. 

Claire began eating happily. 

Dean smirked at Cas who seemed to be relaxing when Dean spotted something. He pulled Claire's leg up closer, seeing a spot of mud on her jeans. He frowned and scraped it off with the knife.   
"Dean!" Cas admonished. "What are you doing?" 

"She had mud on her jeans." Dean said, wiping the knife on a napkin. "Calm down, I know what I'm doing." as he said this he miscalculated the location of the blade and nicked his thumb. He silently hoped Cas didn't see. 

"Know what you're doing, huh?" Cas said. 

So he'd seen. 

Dean popped his thumb in his mouth, pocketing the now closed knife. "Besides," he said, pulling his thumb out of his mouth and checking for blood. "This isn't a knife." 

Cas rolled his eyes but wasn't going to argue now that the knife was at least away. 

Now that Claire was eating Dean grabbed his sandwich half, opening it up to see that there was a big fat tomato slice in it. Dean pulled it out and put it on Castiel's salad. Cas popped it in his mouth with a grin. Dean shook his head, taking a bite of the now acceptable sandwich. They chewed in silence and Dean enjoyed the quiet moment until Claire was ready for mac and cheese so Dean helped her with the spoon - more for his sanity than anything else. He knew if she was left to her own devices it would mean a clothing change and most of the napkins the cafe had on hand. 

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Claire asked as they were cleaning up and getting ready to leave. 

"No baby, we got some more driving to do." 

"I'm tired of the car." Claire whined. 

"Us too baby girl." 

"Wanna go to park." 

"We can go to the park later this week." Cas promised. 

"Papa." Claire whined his name, drawing out the a's. 

"I know sweetheart." Cas said placating. "Come on, let's head out." 

"We're almost home baby." Dean said, opening the door for Cas to help Claire in.  
Cas looked up at Dean knowing they had at least ten hours if not more to do today if they didn't stop for another night in a hotel. Dean smiled at his husband, a secret they shared. 

After Claire was situated in the backseat with her activity tray Cas closed the door and looked at Dean, holding out his hand. "Keys." 

"What?" Dean asked. "No way." 

"Dean, you've been driving for hours. Let me drive for a little while." 

"Not happening, sweetheart." Dean held the keys above Cas' head. 

"Dean, I’m serious. You've driven this whole trip. Take a nap, I'll drive for a while." 

"No way. Passenger is in control of sing-alongs and I cannot sing Frozen man. I can't do it." 

"But you're so sexy when you sing showtunes." Cas purred. 

Dean blushed trying not to grin. He knew Cas was teasing him to steal the keys; this wasn't their first date. 

"But you do such a better Elsa than me." 

Cas leaned up, closing the inches between them. Dean melted. He couldn't wait until they got home and he could kiss and snuggle and love Cas to his hearts content. Dean felt Cas reaching for the keys and he pulled back smirking. "Gonna have to get up pretty early in the morning to trick me." 

Cas sighed, tugging Dean in by his shirt for another kiss. "Fine. But don't fall asleep and kill us." 

"I've got the world's most precious cargo. I'd never let anything happen to me." 

Cas hit Dean playfully. "Assbutt." 

Dean smirked, walking around the other side of the car to the driver's side. Cas got in shotgun and they drove home; stopping four more times for pee breaks and food. It was well into the late hours of the night, early hours of the morning. Dean was exhausted, but stopping when they were so close seemed ridiculous. He had never been so happy to see his little house and his little driveway in his whole life. He parked the car and looked at his sleeping husband and his sleeping daughter, taking a moment to enjoy the pure silence. 

Getting out of the car he quietly picked up Claire, bringing her inside, up the stairs to her Ninja Turtle crib bed. He placed her down gently and kissed her forehead. She rolled over and stayed asleep. He went back outside to see Cas had turned but hadn't woken. Dean smiled; he didn't want to wake Cas for multiple reasons. First and foremost being Cas was very grumpy when he was woken unexpectedly, but secondly Cas' face was relaxed and he looked so calm. 

Dean grabbed their bags, lugging them into the house and leaving them in the living room where he'd deal with them later this morning. He made a final trip outside; he couldn't leave his husband in the car overnight. 

"Cas," he said gently, running a hand along Cas' face. "Baby, we're home." 

Cas hummed in his sleep, his body inching closer to the contact with Dean. Dean kissed Cas' lips softly. "Come on angel, let's get to bed." 

Cas groaned and opened his eyes, blinking up at Dean who smiled sweetly at him. 

"I was already asleep." he mumbled dazedly. 

"I know, come on. Our bed is so close." 

Castiel nodded, "bed is good." he said. 

Dean moved so Cas could get out of the car. Dean locked up and followed Cas. He locked the front door and headed up the stairs, listening to make sure Claire was still asleep. Cas was in the bathroom so Dean shrugged out of his clothes, leaving his boxer-briefs. Cas emerged from the bathroom in only his boxers and nearly collapsed onto the bed. Dean brushed his teeth feeling the joy of his own toothbrush and his own toothpaste and not the travel one they'd brought. He relieved himself and shut the light, crawling into bed next to his husband. Taking advantage of that fact that they were in the privacy of their own room Dean wrapped himself around his husband like an octopus; falling asleep quickly in the tangle of limbs.   
~  
Dean woke up much later, the sun was up and apparently so was his husband if the mouth working his cock was any indication. Dean moaned, trying to keep quiet so their daughter wouldn't be scarred for life. He twitched his hips in shallow thrusts toward his husbands mouth, his hand finding the familiar scalp of messy hair. Dean kept his eyes closed, letting the feelings wash over him, one hand gripping his husband, the other the bed sheets. Dean felt Cas' hand come up to cover his mouth, Dean hadn't realized how loud he was being until Cas tried to quiet him. Dean felt Cas' finger work into his hole and the extra stimulation had him cumming quickly. Cas sucked him down lazily and cleaned him up with a few extra licks. 

Dean sighed happily as Cas kissed his way up Dean's body, with a few quick pecks to his lips Cas rolled over, snuggling against Dean's chest. 

Dean turned his head, kissing the top of Cas'. "That was a nice way to wake up."

"I've been wanting to suck your cock for days." Cas said. "As fun as a road trip with a toddler is I rather enjoy the privacy of our own bedroom." 

Dean smiled, silently agreeing. "How long do you think we have before Claire wakes up?" 

"Ten minutes. Maybe." 

"Plenty of time." Dean said, rolling Cas over and straddling him, effectively pinning him to the bed. "Time for me to say good morning." he kissed Cas quickly before sliding down his body and devouring his cock. 

~  
When Dean and Cas emerged from their bedroom showered and dressed Claire was most definitely awake, playing quietly in her room as though she too was enjoying just being home. 

"You hungry, babycakes?" Dean asked. 

"Cheerios!" Claire exclaimed, running into Dean's arms. 

"Cheerios it is." 

Dean carried Claire downstairs, sitting her down at the table. He poured cereal for his princess. 

"What do you want babe?" he asked Cas who blissfully had started a pot of coffee. 

"I think all we have is cereal until we go shopping." 

"Total for the old man and Cheerios for me it is then." 

"I'm not old." Cas growled. 

"Older than me." Dean smirked. 

"By two months!" 

Dean laughed, kissing his husband through a smile.

"Gross." Claire said absently from the table. 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean muttered to her.

After breakfast they got their luggage put away, laundry started, and grocery list made. Dean offered to go to the store alone but Cas insisted he would come too, which meant of course dragging Claire along, who only came because she was promised the park. 

Dean insisted they take his car instead of Cas' since he'd "had enough of the CRV to last a lifetime". So they headed to the garage where Cas got Claire situated into the car seat. He closed the door and turned to see Dean rifling through his tool chest. 

Dean turned to Cas holding a machete. 

"Dean?" 

"This, Cas, is a knife." 

Cas snorted, smiling at his husbands absurdity. "Get in the car you weirdo." 

Dean smiled that he made Cas smile like that. He put away the machete and got in the car, taking his husbands hand across the bench seat. 

"Frozen!" Claire asked from the backseat. 

"Sorry girl, daddy's car doesn't do Frozen." Dean said, which wasn't completely untrue. If they had the cassette he could make it work but other than that. . . 

"Papa can sing it." Claire said simply. 

Dean smirked at Cas. "Yeah, papa can sing it." 

Cas rolled his eyes but took a breath and began to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> As most things, for my angelfish


End file.
